the_principality_and_kingdom_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Genovian Army
The Royal Genovian Army (RGA) (French: Armée Royale Genovia/Armée Royale Genovie-ARG, Italian: Esercito Genovese Reale-EGR, German: Königliche Genovische Armee-KGA) was also known as the Army of the Kingdom of Genovia (AKG) (French: Armée du Royaume de Genovia/Armée du Royaume de Genovie-ARG, Italian: Esercito del Regno di Genovia-ERG, German: Armee des Königreichs Genovia-AKG) is the largest branch and ground force component of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces under the Royal Military of the Kingdom of Genovia and performs land-based and ground military operations. History The official establishment of the Royal Genovian Army on January 13, 1704 is a first army and ground force component and branch of the Military Forces of the Principality of Genovia (1704-1829) with the Royal Genovian Navy on the Genovian Decraration of Independence from France as the principality country. The Royal Army turns the service branches of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces on January 11, 1829 at the general headquarters in Fort Renaldi in Pyrus, Kingdom of Genovia. The Royal Genovian Army were witnesses on engage the operating combat missions against the enemy forces between the World War I (1914-1918), World War II (1939-1945), Cold War (1945-1991) and Post-Cold War (Since 1991). World War I (1914-1918) ' The Royal Genovian Army was the first combat missions in Genovia to engagements against the Central Powers. Genovia was did not invaded and occupied by the enemy hands on Central Powers between German Empire and Austria-Hungary was no quite to choice on the contribute troops against the enemy forces. Almost 25,000 troops and 215 aircraft under the Royal Genovian Army, Royal Genovian Marine Corps and Royal Genovian Air Force are sending in North-Eastern France from the General Headquarters of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces in Pyrus to joins the battle on Western Front was adding Allied Powers against the German-Empire and Austria-Hungary ground troops. When the war finally ended in 1918. Genovia was done to complete after the First World War. Royal Genovian troops celebrates to marching parade around the streets in Pyrus for the Victory in Europe was prepared the Great War was defeated by the Central Powers from the Allies. '''World War II (1939-1945) ' The Nazi Germany invades around Europe in 1939 was fought by the Allied Forces and among them the German Invasion of Poland and sparked of the Second World War. The Battle of France was began in 1940, French and Allied troops battled around France and Low Countries by attacking Nazi German troops. After the Battle of France, German troops was being victory and French and Allied forces surrender by the Nazi Germans around the occupation of France. Followed the Occupation of Genovia under the Nazi German military rule, the Royal Genovian Army was organized as the Free Genovian Army under the Free Genovian Military Forces were based on the military in exile in London, United Kingdom, Brazzaville, French Equatorial Africa (now. Republic of the Congo) and Algiers, French Algeria (now. Algeria) was sustained the preparing attack around the occupied the mainland country from 1942 to 1944. Allied forces between joint Free Genovian, American, British and Free French troops and aircrafts liberated Genovia and adding Genovian Resistance fighters was defeating Nazi German troops in 1944. The Royal Genovian Armed Forces and the Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia was reestablished and restored in Mainland Genovia. After liberation, French and Royal Genovian troops are almost 750,000 men and 1,120 aircrafts are send in Northern France in 1944 for the Operation Overload and Liberation of Paris in 1945 from the Royal Genovian and Allied military base in Genovia. The war ended in May 1945, Nazi Germany was surrendered by the Allied forces. '''Cold War (1945-1991) and Genovian Conflict (1955-1969) After the war, the Kingdom of Genovia and the Thermopolis Islands was restored on the mainland sovereign principality country. Began the Cold War, the Royal Genovian Army were witnessed on all regular, reserved and active troops and military forces was since them to every march to adding the United States and Western Bloc against the Communist rule between the Soviet Union and Eastern Bloc. Start the Insurgency Conflicts in Genovia was also known as the Republican Rebellion from July 20, 1955 to March 26, 1969 between conflicts of the military-led government of Kingdom of Genovia under the Royal Genovian Armed Forces, Royal Honorary Guard of Genovia and Genovian Metropolitan Police and Department to preparing continues was fought against the Republic Army and Freedom Front of Genovia (RAFFG) and other insurgent, provisional and paramilitary armies turns to battles and siege around the operating the mainland sovereign principality country. The regular troops and military forces of the Royal Genovian Army were almost 200,000 troops, 356 tanks, 4,220 armored and fighting vehicles, 1,455 transport military vehicles and many others to protect around the operating combat missions in Genovia was adding 145,000 constable troops under the Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia, 79,000 marines under the Royal Genovian Marine Corps, 30,000 militias under the Royal Genovian Militia Forces and almost 1,543 fighter-bomber aircrafts under the Royal Genovian Air Force to all engaging attack by the RAFFG rebel fighters are almost 160,000 guerrillas and other insurgent, provisional and paramilitary armies are almost 67,000 resistance, private armies and auxiliary fighters to complained the battle and siege. After the wartime insurgency conflicts, the RAFFG rebel fighters among other insurgent, provisional and paramilitary armies and fighters was defeated and surrender by the government forces of the Royal Genovian Military, Police and Honorary Guard was not became the republic of the mainland sovereign principality country. Post-Cold War (1991-Present) and War of Terror (2001-Present) Since the aftermath of Cold War in 1991 and dissolution of the Soviet Union to replace the newly Russian Federation. The Royal Genovian Army witnesses on first unsuccessfully coup attempt on January 15, January 20, 1992 between the led-government military forces against the rebel military forces of the Neo-Lendothalist Gendarmerie and Military Police Force and members of the Royal Armed Forces. The Second Failed Coup Attempts was again on February 14, to February 26, 1993 was known as Valentines Coup in Genovia was fought between the government and rebel military forces around the Greater Metropolitan Pyrus Area and the Mainland Sovereign Principality Country. Began in 2001, the Royal Genovian Army under the Royal Armed Forces joins the War of Terror was prepare to stop on anti-terrorist engagements. The Royal Genovian military joins the Coalition Forces and among them the Royal Army, Royal Gendarmeries and Royal Marines are almost 37,000 soldiers were send in Iraq and Afghanistan was fought the Taliban and Al Queda terrorist fighters from 2001 to withdrawal by the Coalition forces in 2006. Formations and Regular Units Main Article: List of Formations and Regular Units of the Royal Genovian Army '' The '''Royal Genovian Army' was known as the Army of the Kingdom of Genovia has formation and several regular units dedicated to counter-conflicts and insurgency and conventional military operations among infantry divisions, cavalry and armored divisions, special forces and units and many others for the following the convergence. Equipments Main Article: List of Equipments of the Royal Genovian Army, List of Former Equipments of the Royal Genovian Army, Equipment of the Royal Genovian Army & Former Equipment of the Royal Genovian Army The Royal Genovian Army was known as the 'Army of the Kingdom of Genovia '''are makes use of different kinds of equipment in its arsenal like pistols, revolvers, submachine guns, shotguns, assault rifles, carbines, sniper rifles, machine guns, grenades, grenade launchers, mortars, anti-tank weapons, flamethrowers, grenades, mortars, knives, bayonets, night vision devices, force protection equipments, combat radios, tanks, armored personnel carriers, infantry fighting vehicles, utility vehicles, field ambulances, artillery, howitzers, army aviations, helicopters, surveillance aircraft and assault boats. Military Uniforms ''Main Article: List of Military Uniforms of the Royal Genovian Army and List of Former Military Uniforms of the Royal Genovian Army Category:Royal Genovian Army Category:Army of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Military of Genovia Category:Royal Military of the Kingdom of Genovia